Two Gems As One
by KSausage
Summary: A pro-Homeworld book explaining about fusion, its uses, effects and people's views about its usage. (Semi-Canon)


**Two Gems As One**

 **By Colonel Rubellite Facet-3R6K Cut-35D, Chancellor of Rubicon Academy**

A Brief Explanation on Fusion and Its Effects on Gems

* * *

As Chancellor of the prestigious Rubicon Academy, I am in charge of overseeing the training of our brave and loyal soldiers, the shield of our empire and the sword that strikes down our enemies.

Those who used to work under my command know me as a Gem who values respect, cooperation and, above all, discipline among troops. It has been my personal goal to continually improve the Homeworld Army, turning it from a force that heavily relies on Quartzes, to a versatile army that is capable of adapting to any environment.

I have also been known for introducing and several military doctrines and tactics as well as modifying current ones. All of them have been used effectively against our enemies in the past and have garnered respect. But there's one tactic that seem to have split the opinions of many Homeworld military strategists.

Yes, my dear readers, I am talking about _fusion_.

Fusion, in its simplest term, is a product of two or more Gems (known as fusers) who 'fuse' together. The result is a larger version of the fusers with their appearance modifiers melded together. These larger versions are stronger and powerful than their non-fused counterparts.

In the western parts of Homeworld where my Diamond, Yellow Diamond rules, fusion is often seen as a 'cheap tactic' to make weak Gems stronger. Though some Gems, including myself, are against that common (and somewhat bigoted) belief. We believe that fusion is the pinnacle of teamwork amongst Gems, a joint being that is able to perform in conditions its fusers are not designed for while maintaining their traits and personality.

Though most fusions are done with Gems of the same type, there are cases where fusion is possible when paired with a completely different type of Gem. These fusions are often called 'mixed fusions'.

Unlike same-type fusions, mixed fusions are the result of two different Gems fusing as one, but it requires an additional element to be thrown in. Audio logs from conversations with mixed fusers reveal that mixed fusions are formed when the fusers are perfectly synced mentally and physically.

It is known to all citizens of Homeworld that fusion outside of combat or work is _highly prohibited_. Some might wonder why, well I will tell you why. With the permission from the Great Diamond Authority, I am allowed to tell you the _real_ reason on why the Diamonds oppose the use of fusion outside of combat.

It is because fusion, especially _mixed fusion_ is _ADDICTIVE_.

Same-type fusions do not display this addiction, but one can truly see it in a mixed fusion. Studies show that mixed fusions have a tendency to stay fused even _after_ their mission is complete. When un-fused, the fusers show certain strange behaviors such as the need to re-fuse, a short loss of identity, and their personality become unhinged and unstable. The worst case scenario one could expect from the fusers, if they are not treated in time, is their decision to stay fused.

The first case of a permanent mixed fusion was said to been documented around several centuries ago. According to the report, the fusers were a Sapphire court member serving under Blue Diamond and her Ruby bodyguard. The benevolent Blue Diamond made numerous attempts to cure them from their addiction. But sadly, the Ruby-Sapphire pair could not be helped. In the end, both of them were shattered in order to stop them from spreading their disease.

A full in-depth review of the report shows how disturbing a 'Perma-fusion' can be. Imagine losing your identity, your sense of purpose and duty, your whole existence because of the temptations to fuse. That is what it means to be a 'Perma-fusion', and that is why the Diamonds forbid us to fuse outside of combat or work.

In conclusion, fusion is considered as a tool or a weapon, nothing more and nothing less. For those who are afraid to fuse because of the addiction, fear not. The Diamonds are here to help. They have created specialized Flourites who are designed to treat addicted fusers. Please visit them should you encounter any symptoms.

Trust in the Diamonds, for there are here to help us. And we are here to serve them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Decided to release this little documentary-style short story after watching 'Alone at Sea' then re-watching 'Hit the Diamond' which got me thinking, what if the Diamonds ban the use of fusion outside of combat and mixed fusions because they fear it would turn into an addiction (as seen with Jasper). Give your thoughts about it.

Anyways, reviews are welcomed.


End file.
